Question: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 4\dfrac{2}{5} \times 5\dfrac{4}{5} $
$ = \dfrac{22}{5} \times \dfrac{29}{5}$ $ = \dfrac{22 \times 29}{5 \times 5}$ $ = \dfrac{638}{25}$ $ = 25 \dfrac{13}{25}$